Verloren's Angel
by phoenixtears07
Summary: Every God needs an angel. Verloren was no different. The only problem? The angel was taken from him, and the Seven Ghosts sealed him before he could find that precious being. Now, A thousand years later, they meet again as humans ON HIATUS!
1. To Meet

Title: Death's Angel

Author: phoenixtears07

Fandom: 07 Ghost

Rating: T

Genre: General, Drama

Synopsis: AU/AR Teito-in-military. Every God needs at least one angel. Verloren was no different. The only problem? The angel was taken from him, and the Seven Ghosts sealed him before he could find that precious being. Now, a thousand years later, the God and the angel will be reunited once more as reincarnated humans.

--

Teito was silently brooding on the rooftop when a blond whirlwind slammed into him and nearly sent both of them tumbling over the rail. They would have gone over if a hand hadn't grabbed his collar just in time to prevent what would have been a horrible death.

He growled and pushed the energetic blond boy off of him. "What are you doing, Mikage? You could have killed us both."

Mikage carelessly waved off the accusation. "Alexander would never let us fall to our doom."

The black-haired boy who saved them from a painful end scowled. "I considered it."

Mikage pouted and grabbed Alexander in a headlock.

"Ack! Get off, Mikage!"

Teito watched the two wrestle with a blank expression. The sixteen year old had no idea why they wouldn't leave him alone. Mikage had gotten some odd notion that he needed a friend and had then proceeded to drag Alexander Faust along with him.

Like him, Alexander was also a former slave taken from Raggs during the war. But, Alex had been found in the palace while he had been found wandering the ruined streets. Chairman Miroku had taken an interest in both of them and oversaw their training as battle slaves. Frankly, seeing Alex only brought back unpleasant memories and Teito was sure it was the same for the black-haired boy.

Still, Mikage was relentless in his pursuit to help the two antisocial boys open up. So, Teito put up with his antics, if only to keep him happy and less annoying.

Teito was just glad Mikage and Alex were a year younger than him, thus he did not have the same schedule as them. This meant Mikage spent more of his time showing Alex the joys of friendship.

As much as Mikage tried to bridge the gap, Teito remained the odd one out. And truth be told, he preferred it that way. Alex needed the blond far more than he did.

"Oh, Teito! Your graduation test is tomorrow, right?"

The brunette turned his attention back to the blond. "Yeah."

Mikage gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck then. I hear not many people pass the exam, but I have faith that you'll be one of those to pass."

Teito nodded. "Thanks."

The blond jumped to his feet. "Now, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!"

A disgruntled Alex straightened his clothes as he stood up, and blue eyes met green. With a silent nod, the message was sent and received. The black-haired boy followed after his friend, leaving Teito to his thoughts and the silence.

--

"This is prisoner 6247. You must beat him in order to pass. Everyone should join forces and put everything they've learned to practical use. Otherwise, you'll really get killed." With that said, the proctor left the room.

Teito stared after her with a deadpan expression. 'She sounded really happy saying that.'

The prisoner slammed his fist into one of the student's faces.

Teito heard the unlucky guy's nose break with a sickening crunch. "Tch. Why are they all so useless? They haven't even gotten one hit on the guy yet."

He dropped into a ready crouch when 6247 turned to him. Dodging a flurry of fast punches, Teito gracefully danced backwards while searching for an opening. 'There!'

He darted forward and drove his fist into the prisoner's stomach with all his battle-honed strength. 6247 doubled over, gasping for breath. A ring of zaiphon formed around the prisoner's neck.

Teito calmly stepped back. "Give up or I'll take off your head."

The prisoner stammered out a barely understandable plea for mercy.

The door opened and his instructor stepped in. "You must kill him to finish the exam, Teito."

"_Do not be compassionate, Teito. It is a weakness."_

Chairman Miroku's words echoed in his head from his battle slave days. Without a word, he clenched his hand.

Blood splattered everywhere. Teito closed his eyes just as the bright red substance splashed onto his face. He heard the body collapse in the deafening silence. Slowly opening his eyes, he surveyed his handiwork.

"Congratulations, Teito. You pass."

Teito stepped over the body and made his way to the door. He did not look back.

--

_He stood in a field of snow-white flowers that stretched as far as his eyes could see. A dark forest loomed behind him. He stepped out of the shadows and into the bright scene. Flower petals brushed against him as they danced on the wind's currents._

_A dark, hooded figure stood in the midst of the shower of white petals with its back to him. The dark apparel and sharp scythe in the figure's grip did not fit in the peaceful atmosphere, but there was a feeling of rightness._

_The hooded figure seemed to notice his approach and turned its head. The wind pushed back the dark hood…_

Teito jerked awake and nearly fell out of his chair. The man who shook him awake stepped back apologetically.

"Teito Klein?"

The brunette nodded.

"Chairman Miroku wants you to meet him in his office right away."

Teito nodded again and watched the man walk away. He glanced around the library. Not many people were around since the graduation exams were over. Sighing, Teito stood and stretched.

On the way to the Chairman's office, he thought about his dream. It wasn't the first time he'd had it, but it was the closest he had ever gotten to seeing the figure's face. Silently cursing the bad timing, Teito politely knocked on the partially open door.

"Come in."

He strode into the office, noticing a small group of people, and saluted. "You wished to see me, Chairman."

The old man behind the desk leaned forward to rest his elbows on the surface. "Ah, Teito. You're just in time. This is your new commanding officer."

The man standing in front of the desk slowly turned his head.

For a moment, Teito saw a dark, hooded figure superimposed over his new commanding officer, then the image was gone and he found himself staring into surprised violet eyes.

"Meet Chief of Staff Ayanami."

--

Authors Note!!

Points of interest:

1) I hate action scenes. I will skim over them big time unless I have no choice.

2) Students study for two years in the military academy before they graduate. This story takes place a year before anything canon happens.

3) The OC, Alexander Faust, will be taking Teito's place in terms of the canon protagonist. Basically, this means that Teito is not the Raggs prince nor does he have the Eye of Michael. Alex will be the one running from the military and all that good stuff. But, the story focuses on the Black Hawks, so the OC won't have a very big role.

4) The italicized sections are either dreams or memories.

5) I can't decide whether or not to add in a bit of romance. The story won't turn into some big fluffy ball of cotton candy, but it can help in the character development area. If I do add in a bit of shounen ai, it will be AyanamixTeito, AyaTei, or whatever it's called.

Okay, I'm done with my extended comments.

Please review and tell me if I should add in the shounen ai.


	2. To Awaken

Title: Verloren's Angel

Author: phoenixtears07

Fandom: 07 Ghost

Rating: T

Genre: General, Drama

Synopsis: AU/AR Teito-in-military. Every God needs an angel. Verloren was no different. The only problem? The angel was taken from him, and the Seven Ghosts sealed him before he could find that precious being. Now, a thousand years later, the God and the angel will be reunited once more as reincarnated humans.

Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost.

Note: I changed the title 'cause the old one irritated me for some reason.

**Chapter 2**

--

_A dark, hooded figure stood in the midst of the shower of white petals with its back to him. The dark apparel and sharp scythe in the figure's grip did not fit in the peaceful atmosphere, but there was a feeling of rightness._

_The hooded figure seemed to notice his approach and turned its head. The wind pushed back the dark hood to reveal a skull. _

_He briefly wondered why he wasn't afraid. Some small voice in the back of his mind noted that something obviously wasn't right, yet he did not feel any aversion. Instead, his lips curved up into a smile as happiness welled up in his chest. He called out to the skeletal figure. "_********_-sama!"_

Teito placed the alarmingly high stack of paperwork on Ayanami's desk with a sigh, his mind preoccupied with the dream last night. He hadn't been able to understand the name he called out.

Of course, it freaked him out that the face he had been wanting to see for so long turned out to be a skull, but he was more interested by the fact that he had actually been happy to see it. It felt right, somehow.

He glanced up and his heart skipped a few beats. Ayanami was staring at him with a raised brow. Feeling his face heat up at getting caught daydreaming, Teito saluted. "Sir, you have a meeting at 10AM and another one at 2PM."

The Chief of Staff nodded and started in on the paperwork. "Is there anything else?"

Teito almost choked on his response when an image of the skeletal figure once was again superimposed over Ayanami. It held out a hand for him to grasp. He nearly reached out for the proffered appendage when the image vanished.

He stared at his commanding officer with wide eyes. "Er…there's nothing else—" A stab of pain lanced through his head. _"********-sama!"_ His hand flew up to fist in his hair as the pain increased then abruptly disappeared leaving only an echo of discomfort. The unknown name sat on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't know how to say it. Teito stammered out the appropriate title. "S-Sir."

He beat a hasty retreat after that.

--

After two months of serving as Ayanami's Begleiter, Teito officially despised paperwork. He would be ecstatic if he never had to lay eyes on another stack of documents ever again. Where did all the paper come from anyway? Considering how many sheets of paper he saw everyday, shouldn't it run out?

Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to burn anything. Major Hyuuga had already informed him of _that_ little detail.

But aside from the offensive paperwork, life with the Black Hawks wasn't all that bad. Though, Major Hyuuga liked to call him little and offered him candy everyday.

Teito grimaced. He hated being called short. His height (or lack there of) was an extremely sensitive topic. He sighed and let his head drop onto the desk with a thump.

The rest of the day looked horribly bleak if the last few hours were anything to go by. Running on roughly three hours of sleep wasn't pleasant. He just wanted to sleep.

Ayanami had stepped out of the office for a while to take care of some matter. Surely a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt anyone.

He was out like a light within seconds.

_He called out to the skeletal figure. "_********_-sama! I've been looking for you. Is something wrong?"_

"_No."_

_He sighed at the skeletal figure's answer. "You only come here when something is bothering you."_

_It glanced at him. _

_He smiled and reached down to pick one of the flowers. "You don't have to feel lonely, ********-sama. Not anymore. I'll listen to anything you want to say. That's why you created me, right? I won't ever leave you, so don't look so lonely."_

"_Do not make such a promise, ******."_

"_Fine. I won't ever _willingly_ leave you, then. Is that agreeable?"_

_The skeletal figure gave in knowing he could be annoyingly persistent when he wanted to be. "…Very well."_

_His face brightened. "Then it's a promise, Master."_

An explosion shook the building, waking him. He blearily rubbed his eyes and stretched. Another explosion had Teito completely awake and running out the door in less than a minute.

Rounding a corner, Teito nearly crashed into a guard. "What happened?"

The guard gestured wildly. "A prisoner broke out of his cell. No one knows where he is exactly, so the building has been locked down. Chief of Staff Ayanami is guarding the only exit."

"Which one?"

"The North exit."

Teito nodded and raced through the corridors towards the correct exit. He stumbled across dead guards along the way and quickened his pace. He cursed the complexity of the building. Were all these corridors really necessary?

He finally made it to the scene and stopped dead in his tracks. Only Ayanami and his four subordinates were there to guard the exit.

The prisoner reached behind his back and pulled out a canister.

Green eyes widened in horror. "Ayanami-sama!"

The canister hit the ground and gas exploded out, covering the area in a thick smoke. Ayanami jumped out of the way and sent out a blast of zaiphon to blow away the smoke.

The prisoner appeared behind the Chief of Staff with a sword in hand.

Teito's head exploded with pain.

--

As far as Ayanami was concerned, this entire mess was a waste of time. He would see to it that the idiot responsible for the prison break be court marshaled. Dead if he ever met the fool in some deserted corridor. A strangled scream cut through his thoughts.

The prisoner dropped the body of a guard he just killed. "Well, well. If it isn't Chief of Staff Ayanami. Just the person I was hoping to run across."

Ayanami merely raised a brow.

"You killed my people, Ayanami! So I'll kill you!" The prisoner grabbed something behind his back.

"Ayanami-sama!"

His eyes snapped over to the owner of the voice. His Begleiter was visible for only a moment before the chemical smoke eclipsed his vision. Leaping back, he used his zaiphon to clear the air.

Once he could see again, he caught a glimpse of Teito doubled over gripping his head in pain.

"Behind you, Ayanami-sama!"

The air disturbance behind him and Kuroyuri's warning had him spinning around. The tip of a stolen sword froze inches from his face.

Ayanami's gaze slowly moved to the hand tightly wrapped around the prisoner's wrist and followed the arm to see the head of brown hair belonging to his Begleiter. His eyes flicked over to the entrance to the corridors over sixty feet away. How did Teito cross that distance so quickly?

The prisoner had a dumbfounded look on his face as he tried to pull his arm out of the painful grip. "What the hell?"

The boy's head was bowed, so his bangs shadowed his eyes. He twisted the prisoner's wrist until the sword clattered to the ground then kicked the weapon away. When he finally spoke, his tone was ice cold and filled with disdain. "You would dare to point a weapon at my Master?"

Ayanami's eyes widened as his suspicions about Teito Klein were proven correct. He had wondered since the boy was an exact replica of his creation, but Teito did not show signs of recognizing him. So, he had let it pass as coincidence. Though, having to see such a nostalgic face always arranged into a frown or blank expression had grated on his nerves. He had lost count roughly a month ago of the times he wanted to grab the boy's shoulders and just shake him until Teito put on a more pleasant expression.

Now, it seemed as though Teito had finally awoken from his long sleep.

"Who do you think you are, human, to threaten my Master? Shall I send you to the afterlife?"

"Let go of me!" The enraged prisoner tried to punch the brat who dared to get in the way with his free hand.

But, the boy simply caught the fist and kicked the prisoner in the stomach with more force than necessary. He released his grip and calmly watched as the man crumpled to the floor, unconscious. A harsh wind picked up when he began drawing on his zaiphon.

Ayanami caught the boy's wrist. "Do not kill him. Hyuuga, make sure the prisoner is put back in his cell and have him interrogated."

The swordsman nodded to show he had heard the order.

By now his other subordinates had gathered behind him. Ayanami turned his attention back to his Begleiter. "Teito."

The boy slowly straightened his stance and tilted his head to the side, revealing his startling red irises.

Ayanami relaxed his grip on Teito's wrist and stared into those strange yet familiar eyes.

The boy grinned. "It's been a while, hasn't it…Verloren-sama?"

Kuroyuri looked back and forth between the two. "What's going on?"

The silver-haired man's lips curved upwards into a pleased smirk. "Over a thousand years and countless souls, and I've found you at last. Azrael, my greatest creation."

Azrael smiled even as his gaze flicked over to the ones standing behind Ayanami with confused looks on their faces. "Hmm? I think your minions are lost, Master." He addressed the four Warsfeil. "I am Azrael, the angel of death created by Verloren-sama himself."

"What if they hadn't known of my status as Verloren?"

The angel shrugged. "You can erase their memories or just kill them."

Hyuuga leaned forward. "Aya-tan. Your little angel seems kinda mean.~"

Azrael huffed out a breath and glared at the swordsman. "Who are you calling little? Just because the rest of you, excepting Lt. Colonel Kuroyuri, are freakishly tall does not make me _little_!"

Kuroyuri tilted his head to the side.

"Freakishly tall?" All eyes moved to the somewhat amused Chief of Staff.

The angel opened his mouth to reply but a wave of dizziness washed over him. He swayed on his feet. "I'm sorry, Master. This is the first time my soul has truly woken since I left Heaven. Merely staying awake is draining me. I will need time for all my memories and powers to assimilate with this human body."

Ayanami frowned. "How long will that take?"

"I don't know. I…Verloren-sama…" His vision blurred. "Ayanam—"

The angel collapsed.

--

AN:

-This seems a little rushed but I wanted to get on with the rest of the plot.

-I borrowed some things from the official doujinshi, _Begleiter_, so if it looks familiar...then that would be why.

-Next chapter will be a series of flashbacks explaining why Azrael ended up on Earth and reborn as Teito.


	3. To Remember

Title: Verloren's Angel

Author: phoenixtears07

Fandom: 07 Ghost

Rating: T

Genre: General, Drama

Synopsis: AU/AR Teito-in-military. Every God needs an angel. Verloren was no different. The only problem? The angel was taken from him, and the Seven Ghosts sealed him before he could find that precious being. Now, a thousand years later, the God and the angel will be reunited once more as reincarnated humans.

Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost.

This chapter is all flashbacks. Well, except for the four sentences somewhere in the middle of the chapter.

Chapter 3

--

_When he opened his eyes for the first time, his first sight was of a skeletal figure looming over him. _

"_I am Verloren, your creator."_

_That was the first thing he heard. The sweet scent of flowers was the first thing he smelled, and the soft texture of the petals against his skin was the first thing he felt. _

"_Verloren." The first thing he tasted was his creator's name as it rolled off his tongue as his first spoken word. _

"_Azrael. Your name is Azrael, my angel of death."_

_And he heard the first and most treasured name he would ever answer to in his long existence._

_Understanding, he closed his eyes to sleep for the first time._

--

_He was Verloren's first and only cognizant creation. His appearance almost mirrored the one for whom his creator felt the first inklings of love._

_To Azrael, Verloren was his everything. He lived because of Verloren. And so, he would live _for_ Verloren. Without his creator, his existence would have no value. So, he would do whatever it took to keep his creator happy. Even at the expense of his own happiness._

That_, he decided, was his reason for living. _

--

_The first time he met Eve had been an accident._

_The Chief of Heaven's daughter had gotten lost in the forest again. But instead of meeting her Father's perfect creation, she was found by another angel. One that looked almost exactly like her._

_The only differences were gender and eye color. His bright green eyes were confused as he met her own blue gaze. _

_Unfortunately, she made a rather questionable first impression since her first words were, "Why do you look like me?" The moment those words left her mouth, Eve gasped at just how rude she had been._

_The male angel laughed. "Are you Eve? The Chief of Heaven's daughter?"_

"_I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Yes, I'm Eve. You know of me?"_

"_Verloren-sama has told me about you. I'm Azrael."_

_Her eyes brightened. "You know Verloren?"_

_Azrael led the way out of the wooded area. Once they reached the outskirts of the forest where the flower field began, he smiled gently at her. "Verloren-sama created me in your image. That's why we look alike."_

_Eve's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. Verloren…created you? In my image?" She felt her face heat up._

"_Yes. Verloren-sama doesn't like to talk much, but he speaks fondly of you every now and then. I should thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_You must have made quite an impression on him. He is more expressive and his tone is always softer…warmer when he talks about you." Azrael held out his hand and a petal landed on his palm. "And death is neither soft nor warm. So, I'm thanking you for being a light in his existence. It's rare to see Verloren-sama show his emotions. I'm glad the thought of you can give him some peace."_

_Eve thoughtfully patted her horse and moved to stand by her younger counterpart. "Then I'm glad you're here, too, Azrael." She continued at his questioning look. "You can keep Verloren company when I'm not around. I think you bring him some peace yourself."_

_Nothing else needed to be said. The two angels stood side by side with warm, understanding smiles on their faces. That was how the God of Death found them half an hour later._

--

_"That Verloren doesn't belong here in Heaven. Why would you follow something like him, Azrael?"_

_Furious, Azrael lunged at the angel who dared to insult his creator._

_Everything was a blur. After a flurry of activity that he couldn't quite seem to recall, Azrael found himself kneeling on the ground with something sticky covering him._

_He looked down and stared in disbelief at the red substance coating his hands. A few last feathers drifted down to the ground. White stained red. Azrael screamed when he saw the torn, bloody body with broken wings lying next to him._

_Running footsteps arrived on the scene and sharp gasps resounded in the thick air alongside the hysterical screams._

_The archangel, Michael, stepped forward and placed a hand on the frantic angel's shoulder. "Azrael. What happened?"_

_Large green eyes stared up at the older angel. "I-I don't know. I remember being angry at him for something he said and wanting to hurt him. Then…nothing. I woke up like this." He stared at his shaking hands then at the cooling body. "Did I do that?"_

_Michael's lips thinned to a straight line and he pulled Azrael to his feet. "Come. We shall convene with the Chief of Heaven."_

--

"_You are guilty of murdering another angel."_

_Azrael flinched at the Chief of Heaven's harsh tone._

"_It is an unforgivable crime." _

_The frightened angel choked on a sob. "Please…"_

"_Henceforth as punishment, you shall forever be banished from Heaven, and the marks of your sin shall be branded onto your soul."_

_Azrael tried to plead for mercy, but the Chief of Heaven turned his head away. The sentence was given. So mote it be._

_He screamed in agony as the blood splattered on his wings was seared into the white feathers. The red stains from now on would never disappear from his soul. Once the pain in his wings subsided, his eyes began to burn. His screams began anew as red seeped into his irises, blotting out the original green._

_Blood red eyes and bloodstained wings. Marks of his sin._

_Azrael trembled as crimson tears slid down his pale cheek. His creator would not be coming to save him. Verloren had gone to guide some souls to the proper place, so the God of Death would not hear his cries._

"_Begone from my sight, defiled angel."_

_'I'm sorry, Master. I won't be able to stay by your side anymore.' __Tarnished eyes slowly closed._

--

New memories permeated Azrael's mind. Memories that did not belong to him but to his Master.

As a being created from part of Verloren's very soul, he shared an unbreakable bond with the God of Death. One that allowed them to share thoughts, feelings and memories. And now, the bond between them reawakened along with his soul.

--

_Fear flooded his senses and he knew it wasn't his. Verloren sighed, wondering if Azrael had gotten lost in his thoughts while flying again. The last four times the angel projected his fear, Verloren had come running only to be greeted by the sight of a sheepish Azrael getting to his feet._

_He needed to guide these souls to Purgatory. Surely the easily distracted angel could deal with a few bruises on his own for a while. Content with that, Verloren continued his duty._

_When the fear did not subside, Verloren started to become worried. He left the souls in the appropriate area and turned to go back._

_Without any warning, pain ripped through him. He tensed and his fingers tightened around his scythe. It took a moment for him to realize he did not have the injured body parts. _

_Wings. _

_Azrael._

_Did the angel hurt his wings?_

_His eyes widened when the angel's thoughts echoed in his mind._

'I'm sorry, Master. I won't be able to stay by your side anymore.'

_Azrael's presence abruptly vanished from every one of his senses. Fearing the worst, Verloren raced back to Heaven._

"_Verloren."_

_He had been heading for the last place he felt Azrael's presence when Michael stopped him._

"_You won't find him there."_

_The God of Death kept his voice carefully blank, when all he wanted to do was scream at the archangel to get out of his way. 'What do you mean?"_

"_Uriel is dead. Azrael killed him."_

_Violet eyes narrowed in disbelief. Azrael wouldn't do that._

"_The Chief of Heaven has banished his soul to Earth. He shall be reborn as a human over and over unto the ending of the world, at which point his soul will be erased from existence. That is his punishment for murder."_

--

_Months then years passed._

_Not a day went by that he didn't think about the angel lost to him._

_Without Azrael around, Verloren felt adrift as though he merely floated along the currents of fate. There was no color, no meaning. Just his duty to keep him company. _

_The God of Death had never realized just how deeply his creation had burrowed into his frigid soul until now. _

_Death was a cold, lonely facet of existence. He had accepted it long before Azrael was even a concept in his mind. Yet, his angel had eased the heavy burden placed upon his shoulders by the Chief of Heaven. Verloren, with Azrael's guidance, found warmth and hope in his corner of Heaven. It had been a novel feeling._

_Now, everything seemed twice as cold as before Azrael's creation. And, loneliness gnawed at his bones. Eternity bleakly stretched out before him like an unending nightmare. _

"_Verloren?"_

_The God of Death watched Eve's approach from the corner of his eye. _

_The Chief of Heaven's daughter stopped beside him. "Do not look so lonely, Verloren. Azrael's soul is sleeping so he won't feel any pain."_

_Unexpectedly, a surge of white-hot rage rose up in his chest._

_How dare she try to comfort him with cruel words. What use did that reassurance have? Yes, he was glad that Azrael would not be in pain, but that also meant the angel would never again stand by his side._

"I won't ever leave you, so don't look so lonely."

_And as Verloren fixed his gaze on Eve, he realized that he hated her. He hated her for not being Azrael and wished that he hadn't crafted his angel from _her_ image._

_Azrael was unique. And he should have had a unique appearance._

"Fine. I won't ever _willingly_ leave you, then. Is that agreeable?"

_His scythe sliced through the air, and a fountain of blood followed the blade's path. The Chief of Heaven's daughter collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Dull, blue eyes stared sightlessly at him._

"Then it's a promise, Master."

_He hated that her death did not fill the emptiness yawning within his soul._

--

"_You! You killed my daughter!"_

_The accusation nipped at his heels as Verloren fled to Earth. He had a soul to find._

_If Azrael was sleeping within a human, then he would wake the angel. After all, his creation had sworn to never willingly leave him. He would gladly spend eternity on this wretched Earth if it meant his angel stood by his side._

"_Where is it?"_

_His scythe lashed out over and over again._

"_Where is it? I know it is here in this world."_

_Months of fruitless searching had him growing more frantic by the day._

"_Is it you?"_

_A woman's corpse fell to the ground._

"…_No…then you?"_

_Her husband followed._

"_Will I be able to find it by myself? No, I must not falter. I will not rest until I've bitten into all of the souls of this world!"_

"_That's far enough, Verloren! According to orders from the Chief of Heaven, you will be executed." Seven skeletal figures landed in a circle around him. _

_Verloren looked around in confusion. "Why? Why do they have the same form as me? Did the Chief of Heaven use my fragments to create them?" He held his hand up before his face to study the bleached-white bones. "Laughable. I, alone, am Verloren. God's greatest masterpiece is only one."_

_As his own greatest masterpiece was only one. With Eve dead, Azrael now had the unique appearance he deserved. _

_If only he could find that precious soul taken from him…_

--

And...that's all for this chapter.

My computer had the lovely idea of crashing, so I lost the other chapters I wrote. And I'll be busy until the end of the semester. (Why do professors assign projects? Is it some form of torture that just never became popular outside of the scholarly field?) So, please don't expect an update for a little while.

Ch. 4 Preview

Amused and uncaring of the fact that he had been inches from certain death, Hyuuga relaxed into a more casual position. He reached into his coat and pulled out two lollipops with a flourish. The Major held one out to Teito. "Candy?~"


End file.
